1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lampshade, and more particularly to a detachable lamp that is easily stored or transported.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional lampshades generally have fixed shapes and occupy large storage spaces and raise costs for transporting.
Therefore, the invention provides a detachable lampshade to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.